Equestria Girls Racing
Equestria Girls Racing is a upcoming racing game by Philip McGhee. Its was based on My Little Pony: Equestria Girls spin-off films. He had imagine of what this gameplay will be like on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and PC on it. It was set to be released on North America in June 24, 2018, Europe in July 19, 2018, and in Australia in July 21, 2018. Characters Drivers *Princess Twilight Sparkle *Twilight 'Sci-Twi' Sparkle *Fluttershy *Rarity *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Sunset Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *Spike *Principal Celestia *Vice-Principal Luna *Trixie Lulamoon *Flash Sentry *Timber Spruce Unlocked Characters *Cheerilee *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Adagio Dazzle *Sonata Dusk *Aria Blaze *Dean Cadance *Shining Armor *Lemon Zest *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Indigo Zap *Sugarcoat *Principal Cinch *Gloriosa Daisy *Vinyl Scratch/DJ Pon-3 *Octavia Melody *Lyra Heartstrings *Bon Bon *Soarin *Spitfire *Maud Pie *Zephyr Breeze *Ragmuffin *DJ Pon-3 *Trixie *Juniper Montage *Wallflower Blush *Vignette Valencia *Kiwi Lollipop *Supernova Zap Race tracks *Canterlot High *Canterlot High Playground *Canterlot High Library *Canterlot High Lunchroom *Canterlot High Backstage *Canterlot High Field *Camp Everfree *Camp Everfree Cave Production *The game started in 2014 when Philip McGhee said; "Mario Kart 64 gave me an idea to create Equestria Girls, but in a racing style. After all, I'am a brony fan." When Philip McGhee sent a concept art of Human Twilight Sparkle driving in her go-cart around the High School yard to Lauren Faust, she was really impressive with the concept and agree to be the producer of the game. Steven Spielberg (known executive producer for Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs) decides to be the executive producer of this game too. However, he felt that getting a FMV clips from Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, Friendship Games, Legend of Everfree, Equestria Girls Specials and Equestria Girls: Digital Series will be mean vandalizing, having release that both movies were copyrighted to Hasbro, so he decided to use pictures from both movies and had both Deanne Oliver and Sherri Storner (known writers for Tiny Toon Adventures) to write the racing quotes for all the character, including the unlock characters. Reception The game received mixed reviews, with the average score of 90 out of 100. Jakyia, sister of Philip McGhee, gave it a positive review, saying "Jayson, Philip, Lauren Faust, and Steven Spielberg had done a good with game appropiatle. This is the best game since The Lion King for both Super Nintendo and Sega Genesis." Quotes Racing Games Twilight Sparkle * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Fluttershy * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Rarity * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Rainbow Dash * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Pinkie Pie * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Applejack * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Sunset Shimmer * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Spike * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Principal Celestia * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Vice-Principal Luna * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Cheerilee * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Apple Bloom * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Sweetie Belle * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Scootaloo * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Flash Sentry * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Adagio Dazzle * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Sonata Dusk * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Aria Blaze * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Principal Cinch * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Gloriosa Daisy * — When being selected * — When won the race * — When lose the race Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Hasbro Games Category:WB Games Category:Avalanche Software Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PC games